A Queen Among Mortals
by baby Cyclopes
Summary: A short story  on why  Poseidon calls Sally  A Queen Among Mortals.


**_A/N _**

**_A big thanks to I am that writer for betaing this. :D You guys should check out her stories there really great. :)_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own Pjato._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Queen Among Mortals<em>**

* * *

><p>The first time you meet her it's on the beach, and you're immediately infatuated by her. So you ask her out to dinner, and she accepts.<p>

You have a great time, even when she insists on paying the bill. You object, saying that you asked her out, therefore you are paying, but you admire her independence. After the date, you walk her home and kiss her cheek and say goodnight.

The next time you see her, you go on a walk. The walk is nice . . . until she sees a passing hellhound, and freaks out.

She starts to shake, closes her eyes, and covers her ears. You realize she's clear-sited, but she doesn't know it and she thinks she's crazy. So you sit her down and tell her who and what you are. She's shocked, but curious nonetheless, so you find yourself telling her everything you can.

When you're not with her, you find yourself thinking about her, so much that you want to spend all the time you can with her.

It doesn't surprise you when you realize you're falling for her.

You tell her how you feel, and it surprises you when she tells you that she feels the same way. But you know you can never be together, not the way she wants to, forever. You try to explain this to her, but kiss her instead, then one thing leads to another . . .

A few months later, she tells you she's pregnant, and you feel stupid. So, so stupid, feel the horrible guilt from the fate you have put on her child.

You tell her about the oath, and that you are so sorry. You tell her about the camp, and to send the child there when it is old enough.

Then you give her one last, goodbye kiss. Then—_poof!_—you leave nothing more than a sea breeze and a powerful, unborn child behind.

You don't abandon her completely, though. You watch her from Mount Olympus as she finds out she's having a son, watch her as she goes through her pregnancy alone. You wish you could be there for her, be with her, and feel the guilt and regret.

You watch as she gives birth to your son, Perseus Jackson.

You watch as she raises the boy, Percy, on her own.

You watch as she meets the horrible man, Gabe, and you instantly hate him.

You watch as they get married, then watch him hit and abuse her, and you feel infuriated. You wish she hadn't married him, but you know she's just protecting the boy.

You watch as Percy gets kicked out of school after school. You watch as he turns twelve, and meets the satyr.

Then she, Percy's mother, is gone—just the way you left all those years ago, leaving no more than a_poof!_ behind.

Then you watch as the boy destroys the Minotaur and enters the camp, and befriends the daughter of Athena. You watch as they get sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt and succeed, and she returns, and you can't help feeling immensely relieved.

You watch as Percy, Tyson—your other son—and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, go looking for Grover. You watch as the daughter of Athena goes missing. You're surprised when Percy goes looking for her, but happy for your son when he finds her and defeats the Titan.

Then you watch as she meets Paul, and you can't help feeling jealous, but happy for her, too, that she finally found someone who cares about her.

You watch as Percy goes into the Labyrinth.

You watch as she marries Paul.

You fight for your palace until Percy convinces you to abandon it to help the other gods fight Typhon.

After the battles are over and won, your son is offered immortality. You're disappointed when he turns it down, and know it's because of that damn daughter of Athena.

You're beyond furious when Hera takes Percy and erases his memories.

You can hear Annabeth pray. To you, to all the gods, everyday. Pleading for him to be alive.

_She_ prays to you, too. But all you can do is help guide your son on his quest to set the death god free.

She misses Percy. She cries into her pillow at night, worrying for him. You're angry. Why should someone so kind, so wonderful, have to go through this, having their son taken from them?

You wish you could tell her that Percy is fine, that he's going to be okay, but you know he's not fine and he won't be okay, and she'd know it.

You wonder how she does it, how she makes it through all of this that she doesn't deserve.

And you realize that Sally Jackson is truly a queen among mortals.


End file.
